Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communication that have in turn fostered an enormous change in the way people live and work. Telecommuting, paperless offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Some imaging systems, such as the HP LASERJET 8100 by Hewlett-Packard Company, use firmware as part of their operating systems. Firmware gets its name from having characteristics of both hardware and software, and is typically provided as permanent instructions embedded within ROM (read-only memory) chips, such as PROM—Programmable ROM and EPROM—Erasable Programmable ROM.
Over the “life” of an imaging system, it is advantageous to upgrade the system firmware to enhance the functionality of the imaging system. It is known to upgrade firmware using a feature referred to as Remote Firmware Upgrade (RFU), by which upgrades are acquired from sources external to the imaging system, such as web sites or dial-up databases. Known RFU features assume a “push” model requiring proactive participation of the imaging system user. The user can employ a PC to obtain an RFU downloadable image from the imaging system manufacturer's web site, then install the file in the imaging system firmware.
This approach presents a number of difficulties. For example, the push approach is not user-friendly. System users are unlikely to consider imaging system firmware upgrades to be a high priority, resulting in infrequent upgrades if they are remembered at all. The time involved in obtaining and installing an upgrade is considerable, ranging from 15 to 30 minutes. New users are apt to make mistakes in downloading and installing the upgrade. Furthermore, obtaining and storing the RFU downloadable image can create computer problems. The size of the RFU downloadable image can be up to 8 MB which, if left undeleted by the user, takes up valuable disk space. Also, using a PC to first obtain and then install the RFU downloadable image results in redundant network traffic.
The complexity, inconvenience, and potential for error involved in known RFU features present a significant obstacle to making otherwise desirable changes. Consequently, this undeniably useful feature is not being used to its fullest potential in existing system configurations.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for RFU features that ameliorate the disadvantages of those used in known systems.